Prawdziwa miłość nigdy się nie kończy
by AshSpirit
Summary: Lily od zawsze nienawidzi Jamesa, który od kilku lat jest w niej zakochany. Co jednak zrobić, gdy niechęć zanika i ustępuje miejsca powoli rozwijającemu się uczuciu? Walczyć z nim oczywiście.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Wiecie jak to jest, gdy nienawiść zmienia się w miłość?

Gdy ktoś, kogo nie znosiliście staje się dla was całym światem?

Gdy z kimś, kogo chcieliście czasami wysłać na księżyc, żeby wreszcie dał wam spokój, wiążecie przyszłość?

Wiecie jak to jest stracić przyjaciela?

Jak to jest w żyć w świecie pełnym, strachu, bólu, bojaźni o życie swoje i najbliższych?

Wiecie, co czuje człowiek, gdy musi walczyć z tymi, z którymi nie dawno widywał się w szkole?

Co czuje ktoś, kto zginął przez zdradę przyjaciela?

Ja wiem.

Żyłam w takim świecie. Poświęciłam wszystko po to, żeby moje dziecko miało lepszą przyszłość, żeby następne pokolenie nie zaznało okrucieństwa wojny. Poświęciłam życie, by ktoś inny mógł żyć.

Mój syn nie będzie miał łatwego życia. On powróci, by się zemścić.

Jestem tego pewna.

Ale Harry zwycięży.

Jego dzieci będą żyły w lepszym świecie.

Przepraszam synku, że nie mogłam z tobą zostać, że nie pamiętasz nawet jak wyglądałam.

Mój najdroższy skarbie… Byłam z tobą trochę ponad rok, ale kochałam cię nad życie, tak jak i twego ojca.

Wszystko się zmieniło.

Mam nadzieję, że będziesz o mnie pamiętał, że ktoś opowie ci historię mojego życia.

Zobaczyłam wszystko tuż przed śmiercią i naprawdę żałuję tylko trzech rzeczy, że nie zostałam z tobą dłużej, że nie pogodziłam się z siostrą i, że nie przebaczyłam przyjacielowi, kiedy mogłam to zrobić, może wtedy nie poszedłby ścieżką zła.

Moja historia zapisała się w pamięci kilku osób.

Może kiedyś ją poznasz.

Oto ona...


	2. Rozdział 1

_Jako, że przy prologu nic nie napisałam, z powodu sklerozy, nadrabiam. Rozdziały będą, poczynając od 26 sierpnia, bo wieczorem wyjeżdżam. Pojawiać się, co tydzień. Przynajmniej przez kilka miesięcy. Kiedy skończą się te już napisane, to mniej więcej, co dwa tygodnie. O wszelkich opóźnieniach będę pisać albo przy rozdziale, albo na swoim profilu. _

_Już tą historię publikowałam na blogspocie, gdyby ktoś z Was trafił na tamtą wcześniej, pod nickiem A&J. Będzie kilka zmian, nie fabularnych, ale raczej takich kosmetycznych, dotyczących stylu, czy niedociągnięć pewnych wątków. Może być jakaś dodana lub usunięta scena, ale niezbyt często, cały zamysł historii nadal mi się podoba, ale mam kilka zastrzeżeń, co do języka, w końcu dużą część pisałam kilka lat temu i od tego czasu zmienił się mój styl pisania. A i łączę rozdziały. Ten jest kumulacją dwóch, podejrzewam, że później liczba ta może nawet wzrosnąć. W ten sposób będą one dłuższe i nie będą się bezsensownie urywać. Także numeracja będzie inna. _

_Chciałam jeszcze nadmienić, że część rozdziałów była pisana przez moją przyjaciółkę, która z powodu braku czasu musiała zrezygnować z życia blogowego. Przed każdym takowym rozdziałem, nie omieszkam o tym wspomnieć. _

_Wytykajcie wszystkie błędy, niedociągnięcia albo braki w fabule, ja się nie obrażę, wręcz przeciwnie, konstruktywna krytyka to jest to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej;) Poza tym nie mam bety(poszukiwania trwają), a sama wszystkiego nie wyłapię. _

_Ze spraw technicznych. Kursywą pisane są wspomnienia, choć i tak byście się domyślili;)_

_A i Giustina przepraszam za błędną informację. Naprawdę sądziłam, że się wyrobię wczoraj, ale pakowanie trwało dłużej niż sądziłam i zdążyłam sprawdzić tylko 2/3 rozdziału._

_Zapraszam i pozdrawiam_

Rozdział pierwszy

Wakacje. Większość uczniów jest wniebowzięta podczas ich trwania. Ja nie. Dlaczego? To proste. Nie pasuję już do świata, w którym się wychowywałam przez pierwsze jedenaście lat mojego życia. Tu warto zadać kolejne pytanie. Czemu tak się stało? Odpowiedź jak i na poprzednie jest dziecinnie łatwa. Otóż nazywam się Lily Evans i jestem piętnastoletnią czarownicą. Taką, co ma różdżkę, lata na miotle, tworzy eliksiry i inne tego typu. Nie wierzycie? Ja też na początku nie mogłam uwierzyć. Ale to szczera prawda. Udowodniłabym wam, ale do siedemnastego roku życia nie mogę używać magii poza Hogwartem. Stąd ta kicha. Bo wiecie, gdy już się przyzwyczaisz do magii, to ciężko się przestawić do świata bez niej. Na szczęście moi rodzice to rozumieją. Właściwie tylko dla nich wracam do domu na wakacje i święta. Nie lubię czasu spędzanego poza szkołą także przez wzgląd na moją siostrę. Od kiedy otrzymałam list z Hogwartu, coś się między nami popsuło. Petunia zaczęła mnie nienawidzić, wyzywać od dziwolągów. Ja nie jestem jej dłużna. Mimo to jesteśmy siostrami i nie ma dnia, podczas którego nie miałabym nadziei na to, że nasze relacje wrócą do normy.

Ale wakacje mają jeden plus. Uwolniłam się na dwa miesiące od Pottera. Ale wy jeszcze nie wiecie, o kim mówię. James Potter arogancki dupek, który znęca się nad słabszymi i popisuje się swoimi zdolnościami. To jeszcze mogłabym znieść, większość Ślizgonów tak się zachowuje. Ale on ubzdurał sobie, że mnie kocha i od początku nauki słyszę tylko w kółko „Evans umówisz się ze mną?". W czasie wakacji też nie daje mi spokoju. W jaki sposób? Zaraz wam wytłumaczę, tylko wpuszczę tą biedną sowę, która od kilkunastu minut dobija się do mojego okna. Od razu poznałam, do kogo należy to biedne zwierzątko. To sówka Pottera. To jest właśnie jego sposób. Zasypać mnie listami, zapewniającymi o jego dozgonnej miłości, przy okazji zamęczając biedną Hammelis. Tak to imię tego biednego stworzonka. Oczywiście nie mam zamiaru czytać listu. Razem z innymi wylądowuje on pod moim biurkiem. A pomyśleć, że zaczęło się to tak niewinnie…

_Było późne lato. Dopiero, co dowiedziałam się o swoich niezwykłych zdolnościach. Razem z mamą udałam się na Pokątną, żeby zakupić wszystkie potrzebne mi rzeczy. Zaczęłyśmy oczywiście od różdżki. „10 cali, wierzba, bardzo elegancka, znakomita do rzucania uroków" – tak powiedział pan Ollivander. Później kupiłyśmy kociołek, składniki eliksirów, niektóre naprawdę obrzydliwe no i, co raczej oczywiste, szaty. W końcu zostały nam już tylko książki. Mama poszła zamienić trochę funtów, na czarodziejskie pieniądze, a ja udałam się do Esów i Floresów, największej czarodziejskiej księgarni na Pokątnej._

_Skierowałam się od razu do działu z książkami dla pierwszoroczniaków. Standardowa księga zaklęć(1 stopień) Mirandy Goshwak, Dzieje Magii Bathildy Bagshot, Teoria Magii Adalberta Wafflinga i wiele innych nieznanych mi tytułów wylądowało w moim koszyku. Gdy znalazłam już wszystkie podręczniki powoli skierowałam się w kierunku kasy. Nagle straciłam równowagę i upuściłam kilka tomów. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić już podnosił je szczupły, czarnowłosy chłopak. Na oko był w moim wieku. Podał mi książki z uśmiechem mówiąc:_

—_Proszę, to chyba twoje. A tak w ogóle jestem James Potter._

_Stałam oniemiała przez jakiś czas. Chłopak patrzył na mnie czekając, aż się odezwę._

—_Dzięki — odparłam z trudem._

—_A ty masz jakieś imię?— spytał chłopak ledwie powstrzymując śmiech._

—_Eee… Lily Evans. Nazywam się Lily Evans._

Wtedy wydawał mi się normalnym, miłym chłopakiem. Ale jaki widać pozory mylą, a pierwsze wrażenie często jest zwodnicze. Wystarczyło kilka dni, żebym przekonała się, jaki jest naprawdę.

_Wraz z moim przyjacielem Severusem, siedziałam w pociągu. Sev opowiadał mi wszystko, co wiedział o szkole, o domach, o zajęciach, o magii i ogólnie o czarodziejskim świecie. Wiedziałam, że trochę był tym zirytowany, bo powtarzał to samo już chyba setny raz, ale spełnił moją prośbę. Nagle do przedziału wpadł James z nieznanym mi jeszcze chłopakiem._

—_Lily co ty tutaj robisz, przecież jest dużo wolnego miejsca w naszym przedziale, dlaczego siedzisz z tym czymś?— zapytał zirytowany James._

—_To coś to mój kolega Severus Snape, nie pozwalaj sobie Potter!—odparłam, starając się ukryć rosnącą we mnie złość._

—_Nie dramatyzuj Liluś, my chcieliśmy ci tylko zapewnić lepsze towarzystwo – oburzył się chłopak, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko. _

—_Primo Potter, to nie jestem Liluś, secundo Sev jest sto razy lepszy niż wy dwaj razem wzięci, tercio wynocha z tego przedziału—wrzasnęłam._

Od tamtego czasu Potter stara się ze mną umówić, niestety. Jak się później okazało tym drugim chłopakiem był Syriusz Black. Razem z nim, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew, Potter stworzył paczkę, która sama siebie ochrzciła Huncwotami. Nadali sobie też w przydomki. Black to Łapa, Remus to Lunatyk, Peter to Glizdogon, a Potter to Rogacz. Nikt poza nimi nie wie oczywiście, skąd one pochodzą. Wiele osób stara się domyślić pochodzenie tychże ksywek, ta grupka jest w końcu dosyć popularna, ze względu na ich dziwne pomysły na kawały, ale mnie to nieszczególnie obchodzi.

Jak mówiłam są popularni, bowiem całą czwórką zajmują się oni łamaniem regulaminu, robieniem kawałów innym i, co przesądzą o mojej ogólnej niechęci do tejże grupki, męczeniem Severusa. Z nich wszystkich najbardziej lubię Lupina. Jest najspokojniejszy i najbardziej dojrzały. Nie mam za to pojęcia, co w tej paczce robi Peter. Pozostała trójka jest inteligentna, charyzmatyczna i gotowa do poświęceń dla przyjaciół no i oczywiście, pełna durnych pomysłów, choć braku kreatywności im zarzucić nie można. Nawet ja to widzę, mimo mojego negatywnego nastawienia. Pettigrew jest za to normalnym, niczym niewyróżniającym się, trochę przygrubym chłopakiem, do tego o raczej przeciętnych zdolnościach. Ogólnie jest sympatyczny i nawet go lubię, ale czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że czegoś zazdrości chłopakom. W jego oczach czasami widać dziwne, niebezpieczne błyski. Ann i Dor mówią, że mam zwidy. Całkiem możliwe.

A właśnie Ann i Dorcas to moje najlepsze przyjaciółki. Konkretniej nazywają się Ann Lorens i Dorcas Meadowes. Obie lubią Huncwotów, przez co często z nimi przebywają, a jak one to i ja. I powiedzcie, jak tu czasami nie mieć ochoty ich udusić? Mimo to są dla mnie jak siostry i nie zamieniłabym ich na nikogo innego.

Wszyscy całą siódemką jesteśmy w Gryffindorze. Domu Lwa, który nienawidzi z wzajemnością domu Węża, czyli Slytherinu. A gdzie trafił Severus? Do Ślizgonów. Ech… czasami mam wrażenie, że ten, kto kieruje tym światem mnie nie znosi, albo za często bierze sobie urlop. Trudno. Już się przyzwyczaiłam do tych nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności.

A propos zbiegów okoliczności. Niedokładnie rzuciłam otrzymanym dzisiaj listem, przez co rozłożył się on na moim łóżku i oczekuje na moje zmiłowanie. Nie dostanie go. Chociaż, z drugiej strony skoro już jest otwarty, to czemu by go nicy nie przeczytać? Ta ciekawość mnie kiedyś wykończy, jak przysłowiowego kota1! Ale trudno. Czytamy, najwyżej będę tego żałować.

_Kochana Lily!_

_Pewnie wiesz, co zamierzam umieścić w tym liście. Otóż moja droga… kocham Cię. Tak wiem. Nie wierzysz w to, ale Lily mówię prawdę. Przysięgam na wszystko… tak na swoją miotłę też. Wiesz, że piszę wiersze? Dla ciebie. Wiem, że i tak tego nie przeczytasz, więc ze spokojem mogę tu jeden napisać:_

_Kochanie Moje, jak ja tęsknie za Tobą_

_Każda chwila przy Tobie jest dla mnie nagrodą_

_Tylko z Tobą mogę przeżyć życie całe_

_Ponieważ przy Tobie wszystkie problemy stają się małe_

_Kochałem i kocham Cię nieprzytomnie_

_I będę Cię kochał nadal przeogromnie_

_Pragnę być z Tobą w każdy dzień i noc ciemną_

_I liczę, że ty także zechcesz kiedyś być ze Mną_

_Chce by Nasza miłość była mocna i gorąca_

_A przede wszystkim by przetrwała do tego świata końca_

_By nasze uczucie było szczere i prawdziwe_

_Bo tylko wtedy nasze wspólne życie może być szczęśliwe_

_Na koniec ściskam Cię czule i namiętnie_

_I uśmiecham się do Ciebie, bo pewnie jak zwykle wyglądasz przepięknie._

_Widzisz, co Ty ze mną robisz? Lily, co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie pokochała, jak się zmienić? Błagam powiedz mi, bo oszaleję. Po co ja się właściwie produkuję? I tak tego nie przeczytasz. Ale gdyby jednak to życzę Ci miłego dnia._

_Twój na wieki James Potter_

No dobra przyznaję, ten wiersz był bardzo ładny. Ale Pottera nadal nie lubię. Skąd on wiedział, że spytałabym się o miotłę? Za dobrze mnie zna. Zdecydowanie za dobrze. Kiedy w ogóle zdążył mnie poznać? Przecież ja z nim prawie w ogóle nie przebywam! Jeśli nie liczyć prawie wszystkich lekcji, posiłków i wielu popołudni. O Merlinie, jest źle! Ja się z nim zadaję i nie zdawałam sobie z tego dotychczas sprawy!

— Lily zbieraj się! Jedziemy na Pokątną! – Wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań głos mamy.

Zerwałam się z miejsca i szybko zbiegłam po schodach, prawie taranując po drodze siostrę. Wyleciałam na dwór i wpadłam do samochodu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Może spotkam Ann albo Dorcas?

— Co ty dzisiaj taka radosna skarbie? Zazwyczaj masz dosyć kiepski humor w wakacje? – spytała mnie mama ze śmiechem.

—A wiesz mamo… Niedługo wracam do szkoły, może spotkam dzisiaj dziewczyny, a poza tym wspominałam początki szkoły.

_Oprócz tego może nie wpadnę na Huncwotów_ — dodałam w myślach. Choć może Potter, chociaż trochę zmądrzał. Taką tyciuńką odrobinkę. Nie… to nie możliwe. Masz zbyt bujną wyobraźnie Evans, zdecydowanie.

Oczywiście zapomniałam, że gdy kupuje się wszystko pięć dni przed rozpoczęciem roku, to będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo duży tłok. Prawdopodobieństwo trafienia na Pottera wzrosło pięćdziesięciokrotnie. Cholera. Muszę kupić tylko… wszystko. Ech. Życie jest do bani.

—Mamo…, bo wiesz, że ze starej sukienki już wyrosłam, a w tym roku też jest bal, więc czy mogłybyśmy kupić nową, bo potem nie będę miała czasu?—zapytałam, uśmiechając się błagalnie.

Kobieta tylko się roześmiała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Już chciałam pociągnąć mamę do sklepu Madame Maklin, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową i powiedziała:

—Idź sama kochanie. Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Za chwilę do ciebie dołączę. Proszę tutaj masz pieniądze.

Weszłam do sklepu, kiedy mama zniknęła za rogiem. Przeglądałam już chyba trzeci wieszak sukienek, ale dotychczas nie znalazłam nic dla siebie. Wtem zauważyłam przepiękną lawendową sukienkę bez ramiączek. Szybko ją przymierzyłam i wyszłam z przymierzalni, żeby przejrzeć się w lustrze. Wyglądałam nawet ładnie. Kolor moich włosów nieźle komponował się z odcieniem sukienki, która podkreślała atuty mojej figury, a ukrywała jej wady. Po chwili usłyszałam, że ktoś gwiżdże. Obróciłam się dookoła własnej osi i ujrzałam grupkę przypatrujących mi się chłopaków. Spłonęłam rumieńcem i wróciłam do przymierzalni, przebrać się w normalne ciuchy. Oczywiście kupiłam sukienkę, przy takim hmm… aplauzie, jak mogłabym jej nie kupić?

Oczywiście, biorąc lekką poprawkę na mojego sporego pecha, przy wychodzeniu ze sklepu od razu wpadłam na mamę, niemalże zwalając ją przy tym z nóg. Na szczęście ona tylko się roześmiała, znając doskonale moje różne przypadki i zapytała:

—I, co kochanie? Kupiłaś już sukienkę?

Zanim odpowiedziałam zobaczyłam, że kobieta trzyma pod pachą dwa pudełka.

—Tak, mamo. Ale jak widzę ty też miałaś udany połów?—Zadając pytanie wskazałam na pudełka.

Kobieta spojrzała zdziwiona na trzymane pudełka, po czym puknęła się lekko w głowę wolną ręką.

—Prawie bym zapomniała. To dla ciebie, Lily—powiedział podając mi prezenty.

Szybko je otworzyłam, chcąc zobaczyć, co jest w środku i aż zaniemówiłam z wrażenia. Otóż wewnątrz jednego znajdowały się piękne srebrne buty na niezbyt wysokim obcasie. Za to w drugim pudełeczku była biżuteria. Srebrna kolia z małymi kryształami i pasujące do niej kolczyki.

—Mamo… Dziękuję. To jest piękne. Ale skąd wiedziałaś, co będzie pasować do mojej sukienki? – powiedziałam, gdy tylko odzyskałam zdolność mówienia.

—Intuicja skarbie, intuicja.

— Jesteś pewna, że tylko ja tutaj jestem czarownicą? – spytałam, słysząc pokrętną odpowiedź.

Gdy mama wybuchnęła śmiechem, usłyszałam, jak ktoś radośnie krzyczy:

—Cześć Lily! Dzień dobry pani!

Otóż zza rogu wybiegła Ann, zatrzymała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy na mnie wpadła.

—Lily! Chodź ze mną. W lodziarni są już wszyscy. Czekamy tylko na ciebie—powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do mojej mamy.—Lily może iść? Prawda?

Kobieta tylko pokiwała z uśmiechem głową i powiedziała, że idzie do mugolskiej części Londynu. Wtedy Ann złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, zanim zdążyłam się zapytać, o jakich wszystkich mówi. Miałam złe przeczucia, bardzo złe przeczucia. Na pewno jest tam Dorcas i ktoś jeszcze. Znając moje przyjaciółki, są to Huncwoci, bo przecież jak mogłoby ich tam nie być. Jak to szło? Ach, tak. „Lily, zachowuj się. Wiem, że ich nie lubisz, ale jesteśmy na jednym roku, ba w jednym domu. Mogłabyś chociaż udawać! Bez ciebie to nie to samo. Poza tym wiesz, że Ann kocha się w Remusie praktycznie od zawsze". W ten oto sposób, w połączeniu z pozwoleniem na walnięcie Pottera, jeśli będzie przeginał, Dorcas przekonała mnie, żebym razem z nimi spotykała się z Huncwotami. Nie wspomniała jednak, że owe spotkania będą miały miejsce prawie codziennie. Ech… czego to się nie robi dla przyjaciół?

Po chwili dotarłyśmy do lodziarni, gdzie przy stoliku z dwoma wolnymi krzesłami siedziały cztery osoby. Kto? Zgadnijcie. Tak macie rację. To Potter, Black, Remus i Peter. Oczywiście dosiadłyśmy się do nich, w taki sposób, że siedziałam obok Pottera. Halo! Czy ktoś zajmujący się porządkiem tego świata wziął sobie dzisiaj wolne? Tak sądzę. Dobra Lil, nie panikuj. Może nie będzie tak źle. Taa. Jasne.

—Cześć wszystkim!—przywitałam się. W odpowiedzi otrzymałam, albo skinięcie głową, albo krótkie „Hej!".

Po chwili zza rogu wyszła obładowana torbami Dorcas, która, jak się okazało, miała być już dawno, ale musiała wstąpić do jeszcze jednego sklepu. Ach, ona to uwielbia zakupy.

Właściwie rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Trochę o tym, co chcemy zrobić w szkole, trochę o wakacjach. W pewnym momencie Ann i Dorcas oświadczyły, że muszą wracać do domu. Po kilku minutach poszedł też Glizdogon, a po kilku następnych Remus i Syriusz. Zostałam sama z Potterem. No jak oni mogli? Blacka i Petera to jeszcze rozumiem, no od biedy Lupina też, ale moje przyjaciółki? Tak się nie robi. Zdrajczynie.

—Jak ci minęły wakacje Lily?—spytał chłopak. Nie powiem, to trochę dziwne. Żadnych durnych komentarzy, czy zwykłego „Evans, umówisz się ze mną?". Ale cóż, odpowiedziałam:

—Właściwie, to się nudziłam. Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do szkoły. Co prawda cieszę się z tego, ze spędziłam czas z rodzicami, ale moja siostra to zło wcielone. Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę, że jestem dziwolągiem, to złamie zasadę nie używania czarów w wakacje. Byłam przez miesiąc w Tunezji, gdzie było cholernie gorąco i nie raz, nie dwa spaliłam się na słońcu. Spędziłam tydzień u babci, starając się nie zwariować, słuchając raz po raz, jaka to ja nie jestem zdolna i czy na pewno nie chciałabym jeszcze jednej kanapeczki. A ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędzam w domu starając się nie zamordować własnej siostry przy pomocy widelca—powiedziałam na jednym oddechu.— A jak tam u ciebie?—zapytałam raczej z grzeczności niż z ciekawości.

—Nudno Lil, nudno. Syriusz dostał szlaban od rodziców za, jak on to ujął, nienależyty szacunek do własnej czystej krwi i nie mógł do mnie przyjechać. Remus wyjechał, a potem leżał chory w łóżku.—Przy tym stwierdzeniu wyraźnie się zawahał.— A Peterowi nie chciało się mnie odwiedzić, więc pierwszy miesiąc jeszcze, jako tako spędziłem na wyjazdach z rodzicami i wizytach u różnych członków rodziny, ale drugi miesiąc był tak piekielnie nudny, że musiałem się czymś zająć, więc pisałem do ciebie listy, wiedząc, że i tak ich nie przeczytasz—powiedział smutno. Przyznaję, zrobiło mi się go żal.

—Jeden przeczytałam. Ten, co napisałeś dzisiaj—oznajmiłam mu cicho.— James…Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Ten wiersz był piękny.—Chłopak wyszczerzył się do mnie radośnie.—No, co?

—Lily, pierwszy raz od kilku lat nazwałaś mnie po imieniu, a nie po nazwisku. Poza tym, to naprawdę ci się podobał?

—Tak i, ech, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jeśli naprawdę chcesz poprawić nasze relacje, to wydoroślej trochę. Pokaż mi, że mogę na tobie polegać i przestań wreszcie męczyć Severusa i innych uczniów. Wtedy na pewno cię polubię, ale nie wiem, czy coś więcej, nie mam na to wpływu, więc nic ci nie mogę obiecać.

Chłopak patrzył na mnie, jak oniemiały. A po chwili podniósł mnie i okręcił w kółko. Postawił mnie jednak z powrotem, gdy zaczęłam piszczeć.

—James, wiesz, że ja nic nie obiecuję, prawda?

—Tak, Lily, wiem, ale zawsze to coś.

Reszta rozmowy upłynęła nam w całkiem miłej atmosferze. Trzeba przyznać, że można z Jamesem normalnie pogadać. Może się zmienił? Nie Lil, nie wierz w to, dopóki na pewno się nie przekonasz, nie dawaj sobie złudnej nadziei. Nie ma, co jestem gigantyczną optymistką. Pożegnałam się z chłopakiem i poszłam do samochodu, w którym czekała już na mnie mama. Opowiedziała mi ona o swoich zakupach, po czym skupiła się na drodze, więc mogłam znowu pogrążyć się w myślach.

I co ja mam zrobić z Potterem? Nadal go nie lubię, ale bardzo miło mi się z nim dzisiaj rozmawiało. A on, wydaje się, że naprawdę jestem dla niego kimś więcej. I co ja mam zrobić? Mimo tego, że za nim nie przepadam, to nie chcę, żeby cierpiał. Nie jestem okrutna. Jeśli dalej będzie się zachowywał tak, jak kiedyś, to nie ma problemu. Sayonara Amigo. Ale jeśli się zmieni, to będę miała naprawdę poważny dylemat. Jednak nie wybiegajmy zbytnio naprzód. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że James nie będzie już męczył tej biednej sowy.

Ech, co za życie. Mama powili podjeżdżała pod dom, a ja nadal byłam pogrążona w swoich myślach. No, ale wiecie. Fakt, że rozmawiałam bez kłótni z Jamesem Potter, jest dziwny, niemożliwy, nierealny. Zaraz porwą nas kosmici, którzy to wcześniej zaplanowali, bo to nie może być prawda. Oj Lil, dramatyzujesz i to bardzo. Z tych ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos krzyczącej Petunii.

1Curiosity killed the cat – angielskie przysłowie

_To by było na tyle. Do zobaczenia za szesnaście dni;)_


End file.
